Some Kind of Princess
by GoddessOfHedgehogs
Summary: Once Upon a Time there was a girl, a princess by other words. Like most princesses, she has a tough life, but will she get her happy ending? Follow Zoe Nightshade through her struggles to be good, and fight for what, and who, she believes in.


**Some Kind of Princess**

The story of Zoe Nightshade.

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO but if I did, I'd definitely write Mark or Athena sooner.

**Chapter 1**

Zoë's POV

My life was perfect. I had four sisters, the best family I ever imagined, a beautiful garden, and a pet. True my version of a pet was a many-headed dragon that could kill us, but Ladon respected us Hesperides. We fed him, tended to our gardens and kept watch for thieves who were looking for the golden apples.

Yes, _the_ apples of immortality. Hera's wedding gift to Zeus.

My life became monotonous some days, and on those days I wondered what life outside the garden would be like. But my life was turned upside down when _he_ came.

I was tending to my section of the garden when I heard a disturbance. My sisters and I split up, and my eldest sister sent me to find out what had happened. She seemed afraid, but I would not be. I was always the sister that volunteered to feed Ladon, because I was not afraid. Life got so tedious I loved excitement.

But that night, when I saw _him_, I knew I had to save him. I have my morals, and knew that to help him would be the right thing to do. He would die otherwise…but it was either his life, or the task Hera set us to do: guard the apples of immortality.

It was his looks that tipped the scale. I'm sure thy would scoff, but I was young and naïve. His light brown hair was messy, but it suited him, he wore a crooked smile, and an air of confidence. Perfect.

He saw me, and smiled. My heart skipped a beat.

"Beautiful maiden, could you perhaps lead me to the apples of immortality?"

Inwardly, I groaned. He was apparently also quite dim-witted.

I looked over my shoulder to see who was around me, grabbed his hand and pulled him behind a clump of trees. I looked him in the eyes. As much as it killed me, I could help him, but face the wrath of my sisters combined, or leave him to Ladon. I made my choice.

"Do you realize what you are facing?" I whispered at him.

He seemed fascinated by the garden, and unwilling to leave. I decided that this was too close to Ladon and grabbed his hand. I ran as fast as I could, pulling him along, his hand in mine. His hands were strong and rough, but I tried to ignore the fact I was holding the most handsome man's hand ever.

"Hurry," I hissed at him. "He will find us!"

He seemed to not understand the danger we were in. He followed reluctantly, and tried to tell me he was not afraid. I brushed his comment off.

"You should be!" I said, amazed at his lack of knowledge. Did he dare underestimate Ladon? I pulled him behind a thorn bush to rest, out of breath from my run.

"There is no need to run," he told me, confidently. "I have bested a thousand monsters with my bare hands.

"Not this one," I told him, trying to sound calm. "Ladon is too strong. You must go around, up the mountain to my father. It is the only way."

Though I tried to tell myself otherwise, I truly did care about him…but I didn't even know his name.

"I don't trust your father," he said.

"You should not," I agreed. He finally showed some sign of intelligence. "You will have to trick him. But you cannot take the prize directly. You will die!"

He laughed. "Then why don't you help me, pretty one?"

"I…I am afraid," there, I admitted it. I had never been so scared before. "Ladon will stop me. My sisters, if they found out…would disown me." My sisters were my best friends, my only real family. I couldn't bear being thrown out.

"Then there's nothing for it," he stood up, rubbing his hands together. I was torn between love and family.

"Wait!" I said. I shouldn't let him die.

I reached up and pulled a long white brooch from my hair. My fingers shook as I held it out to him. I breathed on it and it glowed slightly. I had cherished this brooch ever since my mother gave me it. It was beautiful, and the source of my power.

"If you must fight, take this. My mother, Pleione, gave it to me. She was a daughter of the ocean, and the ocean's power is within it. _My_ immortal power."

I took a deep breath and placed the hairpin in his hand.

"Take it, and make of it a weapon," I said.

He laughed, a deep chuckle that made his eyes sparkle. "A hairpin? How will this slay Ladon, pretty one?"

"It may not," I admitted. "But it is all I can offer, if you insist on being stubborn."

He hesitated, and then closed his hand over the hairpin. It grew long and heavy into a bronze sword. I had to admit it was almost as beautiful as my hairpin.

"Well balanced," he said. "Though I usually prefer to use my bare hands. What shall I name this blade?"

"Anaklusmos," I said sadly. I knew not where I had found such a name, but it felt right. "The current that takes one by surprise. And before you know it, you have been swept out to sea."

He grasped my hand. "Thank you, pretty maiden."

I was not one for sentimental moments, but my hand in his felt perfect.

"What is your name, hero?" I had to know.

"My name is Hercules, hero of Olympus."

I kissed his cheek. "Good luck, Hercules. You will need it."

He looked like he wanted to say something, but Ladon had come. There was no outrunning Ladon. There was a trampling sound and a hiss, and I said, "Too late! He is here!"

I ran away, far away until I could only hear the sounds of a desperate struggle. Suddenly I heard Ladon's roar, and a bellow in a familiar voice. I cried out, fearful of Ladon hurting Hercules, but I realized my mistake.

My sisters melted out of their hiding spots. Together, we watched the fight through the bushes. Ladon had Hercules cornered, but he leapt up, slashing with his sword, feinted left, and ran up the right side of the mountain, towards my father.

Ladon roared yet again. He slunk back to the tree, calmer now. A rush of eucalyptus breath swam over me as he breathed.

My second eldest sister, who had been waiting nearest to me, looked suspicious. Had she seen Hercules and I? She and I always had been the closest in age and the best friend out of all my sisters. But not a word of my behaviour escaped her lips, so I thought I was safe.

Little did I know that I could not be farther from the truth.

**A/N: How do you like this? I know the Zoe/Hercules thing isn't heard of a lot, so I thought I'd try something different. Note that this was written partially by my friend, DemigodWithAWand when we were bored. **

**GoddessOfHedgehogs**


End file.
